Together
by choylin
Summary: Rouge has never been more happy. She has the love of her life and he loves her back and it seems that nothing can break them apart. But when a woman that will stop at nothing to get Knuckles, Rouge goes far and wide to keep her from ruining it all
1. Separated

Okay, I'll speak. My computer crashed and everything that was on there was deleted off, including my stories. . . I don't have much motivation right now.

~Kumari~

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Separated.<p>

* * *

><p>Rouge Bat was up all night in her lonely mansion, thinking of all the fun times she had before the separation. She knew it wasn't permanent, that she could see the Sonic Heroes anytime she wanted, but it wasn't that easy. She couldn't just simply find them wandering around town. They were long gone. Somewhere far from Mobius, somewhere that she didn't know about. Rouge could call, but what good what that do? They never answered! And Rouge knows why, they probably have their own family after years of non-confrontation. Rouge rolled off the plush of her couch. It was only around noon, and she thought about seeing if Knuckles was still on that ridiculous island. She blushed at the thought of her echidna.<p>

"_My _echidna…" Rouge whispered.

Rouge got up and rushed to get dressed eager to see her beloved guardian. She yanked on some black skinny jeans and a white wife beater that hugged her big breasts perfectly. After throwing on her messenger bag, she grabbed her phone and headed out the door. Rouge made sure her bag was closed tight; today she was going to transport herself the old-fashioned way.

Flying.

Rouge spread her wings wide and propelled off the ground the ground. Feeling the soft draft of air around her made her relax.

"Nice to be back in the sky once again…" Rouge sighed.

From a distance you could almost see Angel Island, a tiny dot in the sky. But to Rouge, it was right in front of her face, the small island was no longer talked about. Like everyone forgot that there was once a war that took place there.

'Who would care' Rouge thought.

But she cared. The island was everything to her, it carried all her memories. Of trying to steal the master emerald, to flirting with Knuckles. Once again she blushed at the thought of him. Rouge picked up her speed, eager to see the guardian. She grinned, thinking of tricking him, sneaking up behind the oblivious echidna. The island was in full view now, and Rouge scanned the unmoving area below her.

Her heart sank.

'He wouldn't even be here! It's been years! The emerald was no longer wanted! Oh, please Knuckles! This is the only time I would wish that you _were_ next to that emerald!' She thought.

Rouge circled over the island until she saw a glimpse of the Master Emerald out the corner of her eye. She immediately shot down out the sky and landed next to it. Looking around, there was no sign of Knuckles. Rouge panicked, she always thought that her lover was right above her head, protecting her in her sleep. But the whole time, he wasn't here!

"Knuckles!" Rouge shouted.

There was no reply. Rouge remembered that he had built a shack not far from the emerald, and maybe he was just sleeping, and couldn't hear her. Rouge dashed past the Emerald and through the bushes surrounding it. The shack's door was wide open, and Rouge didn't hesitate to knock. She stomped right in.

"Knuckles!" she yelled.

Nothing. Rouge's eyes filled with tears, there was nobody.

No Sonic.

No Amy.

No Cream.

No Tails.

No Blaze.

No Silver.

No Cosmo.

No Charmy.

Not even Shadow.

And now she lost Knuckles. Her number one source of energy. Rouge crumpled to the floor, she was all alone. For real this time. Not a simple "you can visit anytime" but an all out "bye, I hope I see you when I get married". Rouge clenched her fists. He left her all alone, not even bothering to say goodbye even though she was right below him. He knew what he was doing, and he needs to pay. Rouge got up, and stormed out of the house. She didn't bother to fly; she went right past the shack and to the Emerald Falls. Rouge was fuming. She was truly all alone and no one cared. Rouge didn't even notice where she was going and tripped over a producing root.

"AH!" Rouge landed on her face.

Rouge was really pissed now.

She got to her knees, shaking. Rage floating through her body.

"KNUCKLES!" Rouge screamed. "COME BACK!"

She got up and punched a tree, trying to release some of the fire in her eyes. Tears were streaming down her face now.

"COME BACK COME BACK COME BACK!" She screeched.

Still, there was no respond. Rouge stumbled down the slope that leads to the Falls. She emerged from the small bundle of trees and dragged onto the clearing. Beautiful grass served as the layout, along with a waterfall. The Falls. Rouge looked at the beautiful scenery, whishing that Knuckles was here to share the moment with. She closed her eyes and sat on the soft grass. Rouge absorbed the moment. Thoughts and whishes clashed together inside of her head. The only thing that could make this moment even better, if Knuckles were here.

"Hey, long time no see, Rouge."

Rouge's eyes shot open. She almost choked on her own breath. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Knuckles. The handsome echidna was standing right in front of her. Small smile placed on his face. Wearing a t-shirt and jeans as if today wasn't going to be the best day of her life.

"Kn-Knuckles?" Rouge stuttered.

Knuckles sat down next to Rouge. "Better believe it."

Rouge was in too much shock to react. Knuckles raised an eye ridge. Rouge was staring.

"Uh, are you okay Rouge?" he asked.

A wide smile placed itself on Rouge's face "KNUCKLES!"

Rouge threw herself on top of him. "Oh, I missed you soooo much! I thought you left me!"

Knuckles blushed at the woman attached to his stomach. His gaze softened, he knew he loved her, always did, but never got the chance to say, and now that feeling returned just by looking at her. Rouge looked up at Knuckles, tears at the edges of her aqua eyes.

"I'm so glad that you're here!" she sighed.

"Me too…" Knuckles whispered.

Rouge stared deep into Knuckles violet eyes. Knuckles wiped a tear of her cheek, looking at her beautiful face. More tears dripped off her face.

"Why are you crying?" Knuckles mumbled.

Rouge snuggled closer to Knuckles. "Because I'm all alone."

This was a surprise to Knuckles, he thought she would have a boyfriend by now, better yet, a husband. His would have jumped with glee if the most important thing in his life wasn't in his arms.

"I'm here." he whispered, nibbling on her sensitive ears.

Rouge relaxed, right now, right here, this was it; this was all she needed to live. No matter what, she was going to tell him how she felt. Today. Right now.

"Knuckles…I…" Rouge blushed.

"You?" Knuckles kissed her cheek.

"I….I love…" Rouge couldn't finish.

Knuckles held her close. "You're very beautiful Rouge. You're the only girl that would stay here, and visit every day. Most of the time not even for the emerald. I was so stubborn not to go with you, but you still came every day. I know what you want to say, but I think I should say it instead."

Rouge looked lovingly at her hero "I'm beautiful?"

Knuckles stroked her hair "more beautiful than anything I've ever seen. Most people would describe you as sexy, or hot, but I really think you as more beautiful than any of that… I rather have you than the emerald."

"You do?" Rouge rubbed her hand down his chest.

"Yes, the emerald can't talk to me, make me feel better, it can't comfort me when I'm sad, or make me laugh. It can't have my children, or take care of me when I'm sick, only you can, Rouge, I want you to." Knuckles looked straight into Rouge's eyes.

"I will. If you let me, if you love me. I want to, you know I do. After the first month of trying to take the emerald, I gave up, and only came to see you. I looked up to you. And eventually, I came you love you…" Rouge leaned in closer to Knuckles.

"Rouge… I love you…" he said.

"I love you, too." Rouge finished.

Knuckles couldn't take it. Those full, pink lips were teasing him, dancing in a sensuous way that made his hormones go wild. He needed her more than ever now.

"Knuckles…" she moaned.

That's it. He smashed his lips onto hers, loving the way it fit perfectly. They were much softer than they looked. Her taste was delightful. Like cherries, and the way she looked with her eyes half-closed made him horny.

Rouge couldn't believe what was happening. The love of her life was kissing her! She never wanted this to end! He tasted so good. The taste of mango was driving her crazy.

Knuckles pulled away, panting "I could show you so much more…"

Rouge knew he meant sex, and the thought was tempting, but it would have to wait she didn't want to experience it all now.

She smirked "betcha could, but you know how I roll, you're gonna have to beg for me!"

He grinned "or it could be the other way around…maybe it will, I know you can't last for long."

Rouge flipped over, and sat on top of him. She grinned in satisfaction when she heard his breathing hitch. She gave him another kiss, putting passion into it. She moaned, trying to turn him on.

Success.

She chuckled when she felt him get a boner. "Told ya!"

"No fair!" he grumbled, biting his lip, trying to make his "friend" calm down.

Rouge giggled and kissed him again. She couldn't help it, he was too addicting.

He grunted "don't think I don't know your weak spot."

"whatever" she kissed him again.

He smiled.

* * *

><p>Still lacking motivation! T-T<p>

~Kumari~


	2. So Lucky

Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan.

~Kumari~

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: So Lucky<p>

* * *

><p>Rouge felt like she was in heaven. She probably was. Rouge was being adored by her future baby-daddy, and she felt like a queen. She was lying on her bed, Knuckles had come by and joined her, and soon enough was again complementing her.<p>

"You're so beautiful" he said, kissing her neck.

Rouge purred "You're talking"

Knuckles caressed her face "I'm serious; I'm never going to let you go."

Rouge blushed, she loved his protective demeanor. "You better not."

Knuckles kissed her "What you going to get me for my birthday?"

Rouge smiled "Something special."

It's true, Knuckles' birthday was only a month away, and Rouge wanted to give him everything he ever wanted.

"What I really want is you." Knuckles growled, grabbing Rouge's hips.

Rouge smirked "Don't worry, you'll get me."

"Good." Knuckles rubbed her sides.

Rouge played with Knuckles' locks "I'm going to tell you something personal, just to make you feel uncomfortable."

"What?" Knuckles smirked "you dream about me?"

"That and something else, sometimes I get so scared about being raped, I think about taking my own virginity." Rouge sighed.

Knuckles sat up, eyes bugging "YOU'RE A VIRGIN!" he shouted.

Rouge looked at him "yes."

A huge grin settled on Knuckles' face "YIPPEE! IT'S MY LUCKY DAY!" he jumped off the bed and started dancing.

Rouge tried to hold back a laugh. Knuckles and dancing don't mix. "Why are you so happy?"

Knuckles stopped dancing "because! I dreamed of the day you would tell me that some other bastard didn't take your purity!" he stuck up his hands "Now I can!"

Rouge sat up "you wanted to?"

Knuckles jumped back on the bed and gave Rouge a deep kiss. "Fucking YES!"

Rouge giggled. "Anyway! Help me think of something for your birth-month"

"Birth-month?" Knuckles asked, sitting next to her.

"Ya know, something special to do everyday for a month leading up to your birthday!" Rouge smiled.

Knuckles grinned hopefully "I get to fuck you everyday?"

Rouge laughed "no! You'd wear me out!"

Knuckles whined "common! I'll do everything for the rest of the year for you if you let me!"

"No, I don't want to be ripped in half!" Rouge kissed him.

Knuckles crossed his arms "fine! Uh… OOH! I know! Maybe you can strip for me, or a lap dance or something!"

Rouge bit her lip "that sounds… like a sort of a good idea, I'll think on that one…"

Knuckles pumped his fist "oh yeah! When does it start!"

"Today." Rouge quipped.

Knuckles gazed at Rouge. He felt like he was in a trance. The noon sun caste a light glow on her white fur, and the fact that she wasn't wearing make-up and she looked this gorgeous, made him feel special to have her. He wished that it was still in the 1300's those years had the rule that if a woman had her virginity taken by a man, she would have to stay with him until she died.

That sounded perfect.

Him having Rouge until they both died sounded fair, more than fair actually. Rouge noticed him staring and blushed beet red.

"Uh, Knuxie? Hello? Damn, if you wanted to fuck me that bad, you can just ask!" she smirked.

Knuckles snapped back to reality "what?"

"Nothing~" Rouge hummed, getting up.

"Where you going?" Knuckles asked staring at her round ass.

"Shower." Rouge said, stripping off her shirt.

Knuckles growled and was holding her in an instant, kissing her neck and messing with the hem of her pajama shorts.

Rouge giggled "dang Knuckles, you need to jack off!"

"Yeah, that bra is really turning me on." Knuckles grumbled.

Rouge kissed his cheek and made her way to the bathroom "well hurry and finish yourself off!"

She untied her shorts and slid them down. Knuckles got a glimpse of her thong before she disappeared into the bathroom.

"Damn." he whispered.

Knuckles thought about jacking off before he mentally slapped himself. 'She's winning! I can't let that happen!' he thought. He perked up in surprise when he heard the shower turn on.

'She didn't close the door' he thought to himself.

Knuckles tip-toed to the bathroom and tried not to shout in joy when he noticed the door was opened enough for him to see through. All the thoughts of this being wrong were erased when he peeked around the crack. Knuckles thought he was going crazy. He swore he saw an angel in the shower. Even though the curtain was pulled, he could see every curve and detail of the goddess before him. His hand trailed down to his pants. The silhouette of Rouge was enough to give him a boner. He gave up trying to resist pleasing himself and stuck his hand down his pants. Knuckles stroked his dick in ecstasy. Rouge bent over to retrieve the soap she had dropped. Knuckles bit his lip, Rouge's breasts fell forward with the motion, and he was already horny enough.

"Shit" Knuckles mumbled.

Rouge dunked herself under the water and ran her fingers through her hair. She then reached out to turn the water off. Knuckles eyes widened when he realized that she was finished. And he wasn't. He got up and quickly as he could and waddled off, boner keeping him from walking right. Knuckles sat back down on the edge of the bed, trying to act normal.

Like he didn't need to cum right now.

Rouge walked in, she had a towel wrapped around her. She giggled at Knuckles.

"Have fun?" She asked.

"Doing w-what?" Knuckles tried to look away from her wet body.

"Need help with that?" She ignored his question, walking toward him.

"n-no…" Knuckles stuttered.

Rouge leaned in and whispered in Knuckles' ear "yes you do."

Knuckles gulped. Rouge kissed him and dropped her towel, revealing what he wanted to see all along. Knuckles got winced, his erection was hurting now. Rouge got down on her knees and unbuttoned Knuckles' pants. Knuckles' breathing hitched. Rouge slid down his pants and smiled at the bulge in his boxers. She pulled them down and licked her lips. Her eyes grew big at the size of Knuckles, she didn't waste any time. Rouge stroked his shaft tenderly, wanting him to feel the pleasure. She licked the tip, and kissed it. Rouge licked it up and down, teasing him.

"R-Rouge…" Knuckles growled.

Rouge chuckled. She started at the bottom and worked her way up, licking it like it was her last.

"Dammit Rouge…" Knuckled growled, grabbing her head and pushing it closer to his dick.

"Okay then…" Rouge smiled.

She engulfed his dick and rolled her tongue around it, treasuring the taste. Rouge pumped up and down slowly, loving the sound of Knuckles' moans. She sucked her way up and licked her way down. Rouge, knew he was already on the edge, and she sucked harder and faster deep-throating him.

"Yesss!" Knuckles moaned.

Rouge continued. Moaning herself to add on pleasure.

"God I'm going to cum!" Knuckles shouted.

Rouge almost gagged as Knuckles pushed her head down, filling her with his thick cum.

"Agh!" Knuckles panted.

Rouge swallowed it all. "Happy birthday!"

Knuckles glanced at her "this… was… Part of… it?"

"Part!" Rouge grinned.

Knuckles smiled.

* * *

><p>Here you go, my first blow job I ever typed! Hope it didn't suck balls.<p>

~Kumari~


End file.
